


Workplace Inappropriate

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: When Ron starts a relationship with Van, it stirs up jealousy in Teddy.





	1. Chapter 1

Van had been yelling at everyone and making ridiculous demands even more than usual. 

“We have to do something about this,” Teddy said. “You realize this week he’s deciding people’s annual raises? I’m not going to get a .5% raise because Van was in a bad mood.” 

Emily turned to Jackie for help. “You know how to control Van.” 

Jackie sighed. “I don’t think tough love is going to work this time. He needs…” She cringed. “Actual emotional support.” 

Everyone turned to look at Ron. Ron furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Uh, hi, everyone,” he said. 

“Come on, Ron. You’re the nicest man in the world,” Teddy said. “It’s impossible to be angry around you. Remember that time you said Joss Whedon is overrated?”

“Yeah, you said ‘agree to disagree’ and moved on,” Ron said.

“Exactly! Because it’s impossible to be angry around you!” 

Ron shrugged. “I guess I can try.” 

He knocked on Van’s office door. 

Van opened it and narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?” 

“Um, it’s around lunch time. Sometimes I like to use the waffle maker in the kitchen to make a sandwich with two waffles instead of bread,” he said. 

“Sounds intriguing,” Van admitted. He followed Ron to the kitchen. 

 

Van watched as Ron started the process of making two waffle sandwiches. 

“Ron, has your family ever told you that you’re a giant disappointment?”

Ron frowned. “My grandma brings up the time I forgot to DVR Matlock five years ago a lot.” He put a hand on Van’s back and said, “Honestly, telling someone in your family they’re a huge disappointment is a terrible thing to do.”

“Even if it’s deserved?” Van asked miserably.

“Well, no one deserves that,” Ron told him.

Van looked at him with surprise. Ron gave him a little smile.

He finished making the waffle sandwiches and set them down on the table. But, Van looked around at the other employees and said, “Let’s take these to my office, away from the scum.”

As they headed to Van’s office, Ron gently said, “You know how you feel bad when people say mean things about you?”

“Yeah…” Van said.

“Well, do you ever think that might be how other people feel when you refer to them as scum or…” 

“Hm,” Van said. “That’s an interesting thought.”

 

They entered Van’s office and Ron set the sandwiches down. 

Van took a bite. “Wow, this is really good,” he said. 

“Thanks. It can also be a dessert if you use whipped cream and Nutella instead of ham and cheese,” Ron said. “That’s why waffles are probably in my top five foods.”

Van nodded as he ate. 

When Van was done, Ron asked, “Do you feel any better?” 

“I still feel a lot of stress in my body. Like, around…” He gestured at his entire body. 

Ron scooted closer. He started rubbing Van’s back. 

Van closed his eyes. 

Ron kept massaging him. 

“You’re really nice,” Van observed. 

“It’s a lot easier to be nice than to be mean,” Ron said. 

“I wish I felt that way,” Van said. 

“What do you mean?” Ron asked. “Can’t you just be nicer?”

Van turned to look at him, wounded.

Ron frowned. “I wasn’t trying to offend you.” 

“My whole life being have been telling me I’m selfish and bratty and arrogant,” Van said. “And.. I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Well, I’m definitely getting the impression that terrible parenting was a factor,” Ron said. 

Van grinned. “So, it’s not my fault.”

Ron stopped rubbing his back and gently put a hand on his shoulder. “But, I think you could try to, you know, listen to people? It can be hard but I’m sure once you try, people will start to see that you’re a good person deep down.”

Van tilted his head at him. “Do you think I’m a good person deep down?”

Ron nodded. 

Van smiled and leaned in a little. “I think you’re a good person too, but you probably already knew that.” 

Ron nodded, also leaning in. “You know, you’re also very handsome. I guess that wasn’t workplace appropriate to say.” 

“It’s okay,” Van said eagerly. “I think you’re very handsome too.” He hesitated and then started to lean in.

Ron pulled away and said, “Let’s not in the middle of the work day. How about after everyone else goes home?”

“Good idea,” Van said. 

 

 

At the end of the day, Ron walked into Van’s office. He nervously closed the door behind him.

“Hi, Ron,” Van said, walking over to him. He was also pretty nervous. He put his hands on Ron’s shoulders then leaned down and gently kissed him.

Ron kissed back.

“I’ve never been with a man before,” Van said.

“Really?” Ron asked. “Well, I highly recommend it.” He started kissing Van again. 

Van pulled him onto the couch without pulling away from the kiss.

 

“Wow, we all got ten percent raises this year,” Teddy said. “Has that ever happened before?”

“Never, ever,” Jackie said. “Not once.”

“Well, you never had me as a team leader before this year,” Emily reminded them.

“That’s definitely not it,” Teddy said.

“No chance in hell,” Wendy said. 

“So, what could’ve happened?” Teddy asked. “Van was in such a bad mood before… before Ron talked to him.”

“I think Emily’s onto something with this theory that it’s her amazing leadership!” Ron said. “She turned this sinking ship around.”

“Thank you, Ron,” Emily said.

Ron was aware of everyone else looking at him suspiciously but he ignored it.

 

 

After work, Teddy asked, “Want to hang out tonight?”

“Oh, I’m busy with a thing,” Ron said. 

Teddy narrowed his eyes. “You’re always busy lately.” 

“I have a new boyfriend,” Ron said.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Teddy asked.

“No reason,” Ron said. 

Van passed by on his way out the door. He grinned at Ron and said, “Bye, Ron.” He added, “Bye, other one.” 

Teddy’s jaw dropped. Ron tried to look busy with the anti-freeze ray ray he was working on. 

“You’ve been screwing that screw since this conversation started. It can’t get any tighter,” Teddy said.

“Well… I should go,” Ron said.

“Meet up with your boyfriend,” Teddy said.

“Mmhmm.”

“Your boyfriend who is Van.”

“What?” Ron asked. “That’s crazy. You’re crazy.”

“Ron,” Teddy said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I can’t tell anyone. He’s my boss,” Ron said. “He could get in serious trouble.”

“Well, maybe he should,” Teddy said.

“For what?” Ron asked.

“Uh, for taking advantage of the fact that he has power over you?” Teddy said. “I mean, that’s why you’re with him, right? You felt like you couldn’t say no. What a jerk.” Teddy balled up his fist angrily.

Ron shook his head and frowned. “Teddy. I appreciate your concern, but I’m with him because I think he’s really hunky.”

“That’s really shallow,” Teddy said.

“I mean, I like him too,” Ron said.

“No you don’t!” Teddy said. “He’s a terrible person.”

“He’s not that bad,” Ron said.

“Oh, so your standards are ‘not that bad’ now? Get some self-esteem.”

Ron stared at him. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m just concerned,” Teddy said.

“Teddy,” Ron said. “I’m having fun with a guy I like. I promise.” 

“Okay,” Teddy said reluctantly. “Well, then… I wish you guys the best, I guess.”

 

“Hey, Emily, what do you think Ron’s type is?” Teddy asked the next day at work.

“I’ve never thought about it,” Emily said. 

“But, if you had to pick you’d say probably smart guys with similar interests to him?” Teddy asked. “Not total dumbasses who not only aren’t engineers, but actually don’t have any skills whatsoever. That’s what you’d say? Cool. Good talk.”

“... does Ron have a new boyfriend?” Emily asked.

Teddy shrugged. “Who can say? I don’t keep up with his personal life. It doesn’t interest me.”

“Okay,” Emily said. “Because it feels like you’re almost acting… jealous.”

“Jealous?!” Teddy asked. “You think I’m acting jealous? Ron has been my best friend for ten years. If I had feelings for him, I would have just done something about it by now.” 

“Are you sure? There’s nothing going on with you and Ron?” Emily asked.

“Nope!” Teddy said.

“Okay, thank god,” Emily said. “Because I need to send two people to the convention in Gotham to present the anti-freeze ray ray and I wanted you two to do it.”

“No problem,” Teddy said, smiling at the idea of a long trip to talk some sense into Ron.

“Okay, great! I’ll go tell Van that you two are heading to Gotham with him,” Emily said. 

“Wait, what?!” Teddy called out after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van, Ron and Teddy all travel to Gotham together.

“So,” Ron said while he and Teddy sat next to each other on their flight to Gotham. “Van got a hotel room that we’re saying is for you and me so we’ll check in together, even though I’m sleeping in Van’s suite.”

“Or instead of that he could actually follow company policy and not spend the night with his employees on an official business trip,” Teddy murmured.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. “Since when do you care about company policy? You steal more office supplies than anyone.”

“First off, if they didn’t want me to take the occasional stapler they would pay me more,” Teddy said. “Second, maybe I just don’t appreciate you ditching me for your boyfriend this entire trip.”

“I would never do that!” Ron told him. “I’m just going to sleep in Van’s suite. But, we should totally see the sites together. And then I was hoping you’d have dinner with Van and me.”

“That sounds awful,” Teddy said. “Third wheeling it with my boss?”

“And your best friend,” Ron reminded him.

Teddy sighed. “You’re right. Of course I’ll have dinner with you guys.”

 

 

“I love Gotham,” Ron said, looking around the restaurant where he and Van were sitting. “Every single establishment feels like one of those horror-themed novelty restaurants.”

“What horror-themed restaurants? That’s not a thing,” Van said.

“Yeah, you know, your waiter is dressed like a werewolf and there’s spooky stuff everywhere and a ‘mad scientist’ comes to your table and concocts you a dessert,” Ron said. “You’ve really never been to one? We should go!”

“Well, I’ll go if it’s real, but I’m pretty sure you dreamed that,” Van told him, casually draping an arm around him.

Ron laughed as he leaned against him. “No, it’s real. I swear!”

Teddy walked in, feeling weirded out by the sight of Ron and Van happy together. “Hey,” he said as he took his seat.

“Hey, Teddy. Ron tells me you two crushed it at the presentation,” Van said. 

“We did,” Teddy told him. After they ordered, Teddy looked around and sighed. “This city sucks. Everyone seems like they’re trying so hard. Like, we get it, you take burlesque classes on the weekends.”

“I think it’s fun,” Ron said. 

Teddy glanced at Van’s arm around Ron’s shoulder. 

“You think everything’s fun,” Teddy murmured.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. “Is that bad?”

“Maybe consider raising your standards for what constitutes a good time, that’s all. You don’t have to just be easily delighted by anything,” Teddy said.

Ron stared at him, wounded. Van took in Ron’s expression and then glared at Teddy.

“You can’t talk to him like that,” he said. “You’re fired!”

“You can’t do that, sweetheart, that’s overkill,” Ron told him softly.

“Right, right,” Van said. “But, you should apologize for speaking to him that way.”

Teddy shrugged as he glared at Van.

“Are you not sorry?” Ron asked, frowning at him. “Because you really hurt my feelings.” 

“I think you should go,” Van told Teddy.

“I really don’t care what you think,” Teddy snapped.

“I also think you should go,” Ron told him sadly. 

Teddy sighed. “Fine. Whatever.” 

 

Van and Ron were making out in their suite. “You’re not into it,” Van said, frowning. “Did I do something wrong?” After a second, he remembered what Ron was always saying about filtering things through the possibility that not everything is about him. He hesitantly asked, “Are you… hurt because of your friend?”

Ron nodded, feeling proud of Van’s perceptiveness. “Yeah,” he said. “He’s not usually like that, but he really doesn’t like us being together.”

“Why?” Van asked. 

“He’s protective,” Ron said. “But, I thought he’d get over it once he saw that I’m happy with you.”

“Maybe you should go talk to him,” Van said.

Ron bit his lip, feeling guilty. “I know you wanted this night to be romantic. I can talk to Teddy another time.” 

“It’s okay,” Van said. “You’re upset. Go talk to him.” 

Ron kissed him and headed out of the suite.

 

Teddy opened his hotel room door. “Did Van get bored of you and kick you out?”

Ron stared at him, mouth agape. He turned to leave.

“I’m sorry,” Teddy said immediately. “I’m so sorry. Come in.” 

When they were inside the hotel room, Teddy grabbed two sodas and then sat down on the bed. Ron sat down next to him. 

“What’s going on?” Ron asked. “All I want is for you to believe me that Van treats me right, but you won’t even give us a chance to show you.” 

“I believe you,” Teddy said. “You’re obviously really happy with him.”

“So, then why be a jerk to me all of a sudden?” Ron asked.

“I never saw you being with a guy like that,” Teddy said. “He’s really different from you. And it’s just a tough adjustment. But, that’s no excuse for me to be mean to you. I’m sorry.”

“Teddy,” Ron said. “I’ve loved you for a very long time.”

Teddy looked at him, not sure what to say.

“And… I think you know that,” Ron said. “I mean, I think you’ve always known.”

Teddy shrugged.

“You can’t be mad that I’m not going to be available as your backup plan forever,” Ron said gently.

Teddy frowned. “That’s not fair,” he said.

“I think ‘fair’ would be you sucking it up, like I did every time you had some new girlfriend,” Ron said. He gave Teddy’s hand a little squeeze and said, “You’re my best friend. That’ll never change. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, buddy.” 

When Ron as at the door, Teddy stood up and said, “You can’t possibly like him more than you like me.” 

Ron turned and said, “He got with me because he was interested for real and ready to be with me. He didn’t wait until he couldn’t have me and got jealous.”

Teddy had no idea what to say. Ron left the hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has a fight with Van. Meanwhile, Teddy wonders if he missed his chance to be with Ron.

“Jackie, can you--” 

Jackie immediately cut Teddy off. “I’m busy. I have to pick out a gift for Van’s latest fling. He gave me this list of things he knows she likes. Volcanoes, the sound of a soda can being opened and most dogs but not chihuahuas because they’re judgmental. What am I supposed to do with that?”

“Sounds like someone who wants a nice massage chair,” Ron chimed in.

Jackie shrugged and said, “Sure. That’s as good an idea as anything.

“Yes,” Ron said under his breath.

“So, Van can’t be bothered to pick out a gift himself?” Teddy asked.

Ron gave him a warning look. Teddy softened apologetically. 

“Uh, no, picking out gifts would entail actually getting to know a person, which is hard to do when you’re a serial commitmentphobe,” Jackie said. “I’m actually shocked he knows this one well enough to list three entire things she likes.”

“Commitmentphobe? Like he’s never been with someone for more than a year?” Ron asked.

“Try more than a couple months,” Jackie said. “So, this one’s almost over. At least she’s getting a massage chair first.”

 

When Ron and Teddy were sitting at a bar after work that day, Ron said, “You must be happy. About what Jackie said.”

“I’m not,” Teddy said. “I was really starting to be happy for you. Even though I don’t understand at all why you or anyone would be interested in Van. I can’t stress that enough.”

Ron rolled his eyes.

“I hope you turn out to be the exception,” Teddy said. 

“I don’t know if he’s going to break a streak like that,” Ron said.

“Why not? You’re worth settling down for,” Teddy said.

Ron felt a nervous flutter in his heart. “Wow, that’s the kind of comment from you that would’ve made me really, really excited back before I became so happy with Van.”

They both broke eye contact and chugged down their beers, murmuring goodbyes as they gathered up enough cash to pay their tab and quickly leave.

 

“Did you get my gift?” Van asked as he pulled Ron into his lap.

“Yes, it was extremely thoughtful,” Ron said.

“I’m a thoughtful guy,” Van said.

“Do you even know what the gift was?” Ron asked.

“I know that I paid for it,” Van said with a shrug. He kissed Ron’s neck. “Come on, don’t be mad. I’m not good at that kind of stuff.”

“The only way to get better is practice,” Ron said. “Practice at really getting close to someone.”

“But, I don’t have to do that with you,” Van said. “That’s what I like so much about you.”

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“You always see the good in me,” Van said. “Which is really refreshing because, I gotta tell you, I am really bad at being good. But, when someone’s willing to search for that shred of goodness as much as you are, it becomes a lot easier.”

“You like me because you feel like you can be thoughtless and I’ll still like you anyway?”

“Yeah, that’s our thing!” Van said. “And because you’re adorable.” 

“What about other stuff? Deeper stuff?” Ron asked.

“I don’t really like, um, doing that whole thing,” Van said. 

“Getting to know each other on a deep level?”

“Yeah, that’s not for me,” Van said.

Ron stared at him.

“Okay, it’s easy for you to say getting to really know each other is a good idea,” Van said. “I bet you’re great deep down. I’m a mess!”

“I have messy things about me too, you know,” Ron said. “I’m not perfect.”

“Okay, well, now you’re really not selling me on the getting to know you thing,” Van said. 

Ron frowned. “I think maybe I should go. And maybe… not come back.”

Van stared at him. “What? Why?”

“You don’t like being with people for too long anyway so… why don’t I just make it easy for you and cut things off now?” Ron asked.

“Because with you I think we could be together for a long time,” Van said. “You’re the exception.”

Van pulled Ron back into his lap. Ron reluctantly let him. 

“Why?” Ron asked. “Why me?”

“Because you don’t me feel like I’m going to have to deal with sudden hidden depths,” Van said. “You’re really… simple. You’re just nice and cute. It’s great.”

Ron managed to keep it together enough not to cry in front of Van. “I really do have to go now,” he said. “Please don’t call me.”

 

By the time Teddy opened his door and saw Ron standing there, Ron had calmed down quite a bit. But, Teddy still knew he was shaken up.

“Come in,” he said. “I’ll make you a tea.”

“I want a soda,” Ron said as he sat on the couch.

“That’ll just make you anxious all night,” Teddy reminded him.

Ron sighed. “Fine,” he said. 

“It’s late,” Teddy observed as he made the tea. 

“Yeah, is it okay that I’m showing up here unannounced?” Ron asked.

“Of course,” Teddy said.

Teddy set two cups of tea down and then sat down next to Ron. He waited for Ron to speak first. 

“Do you think I’m simple?” Ron asked softly.

“Simple how?” Teddy asked.

“Just, not complicated,” Ron said. 

Teddy laughed. “Uh, no,” he said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a really chill dude. But, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from knowing you all this time, it’s that you’re also super-weird. I’ve spent almost every day with you for years and I’m still uncovering new pieces of the Ron mystery.” 

Ron laughed.

“Like how you hate listening to podcasts but you constantly want me to describe podcasts to you. What is that?” Teddy asked.

“That’s not weird! I don’t want a two hour discussion on the best chicken nuggets. I want to know the consensus plus a few highlights of the discussion,” Ron said. 

Teddy grinned at him. “You fascinate me,” he said affectionately. 

Ron smiled back at him.

After a second, Teddy uncertainly leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away at the last minute. “I’m so sorry. I know you have a boyfriend.”

“No, I don’t,” Ron said. “I don’t think I ever did. I just had… a guy who thought I was fun.” 

“I’m sorry,” Teddy said.

Ron smirked at him and said, “No, you’re not.”

“Okay, well, yes, I’m not exactly sorry to hear you’re single,” Teddy said. He frowned and added, “But I am really, really sorry that it took me about ten years and one really douchey millionaire to finally see what was right in front of me. And if that’s enough to make you… skeptical… then I understand.”

“It is sort of absurd that you let me drool over you for so long while doing nothing,” Ron said.

“I know,” Teddy said.

“I mean you, really, really, really had every shot and didn’t take it,” Ron said. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s all true,” Teddy said. He sighed. 

After a second, Ron grinned. “You know I want to be with you, man,” he said. He pulled Teddy into a loving kiss. Teddy eagerly kissed back.


End file.
